Description: The Cancer Center has used Developmental Funds to recruit 11 new laboratory heads and replace nearly 25 percent of the investigator staff over the past four years. The investigators recruited during this period have a high success rate in receiving peer-reviewed funding. Interim funds provided by the CCSG were used in 1991 and 1992 and institutional funds were used the past three years to support the salaries of three investigators who were between grants and to recruit nine new investigators. The newly recruited investigators all have peer-reviewed, funded projects. The Director is requesting $200,000/year for five years to continue the recruitment of investigators capable of bringing cutting edge research to the Institute. The areas to receive attention are Molecular Genetics, Tumor Immunology, Tumor Biology, and Structural Biology. The recruitment efforts are expected to be at the associate professor level. Funds will be used to provide investigator and technician salaries, laboratory equipment, and laboratory supplies for a maximum of three years. These funds will be supplemented by the institution.